walkingdeadfandomcom-20200222-history
Issue 146
Issue 146 is the one-hundred and forty-sixth issue of Image Comics' The Walking Dead and the second part of Volume 25: No Turning Back. It was published on September 9th, 2015. Plot After Rick reveals the horrible losses, the people of all the communities go into shock and depression over the deaths. After a funeral service is held for all those who were lost, the close friends and family of the deceased go to Rick and begin to yell at him, demanding war and retaliation. Some are even willing to go after the Whisperers themselves, including Josh's father and Magna. However, Rick argues that they shouldn't rush into anything and should think things through before rushing into battle and putting everything they've built into risk. A distraught Marco yells at Rick, claiming that he is a coward and that Maggie should be in charge of all the communities. He states that she knows how to take care of a problem. Rick then questions Maggie about what Marco had said, and she reveals to Rick that she had Gregory executed. Rick becomes enraged with Maggie, saying that she ignored everything he's said and that they shouldn't go back to the way things were before. Paul attempts to calm Rick down, but he claims that Maggie is ruining everything he's built and that she is putting everyone in danger. Dante steps in to stop Rick but is pushed aside. Jesus tries to hold Rick as Maggie claims that he's snapped, and she questions whether she has to follow him; causing Rick to punch Maggie across the face. Maggie then retaliates and beats Rick to the ground while explaining her actions of killing Gregory. Jesus pulls her back and she snaps out of her anger, seeing what she has done. They then apologize to each other, hug, and everything calms down. Jesus tells everyone to go home and they all do so. On his way home, Rick is scorned by the people of the communities. When he arrives at his house, he sees Andrea with Eugene, who is devastated by Rosita's death. He reveals to them that even though Rosita was pregnant with another man's baby, he would still have raised the child as his own so that he could try to make their lives simpler. He tells himself this but reveals that, in reality, it was actually so he wouldn't feel embarrassed. He reveals his anger at her for cheating on him but also says how much he loved her, how much he cared for her and how much he needed her. Eugene states that he knows the people are screaming for war and that they will get themselves killed because they aren't smart. He says that he is intelligent, and understands that this will take time and planning; but he says that in the end he wants the Whisperers all dead. Both Andrea and Rick reveal that they feel the same way and that they need to plan out what happens next. Eugene reveals that he understands the fact that the Whisperers have a massive advantage over them. as they do have an entire herd under their control. But Eugene points out that they, too, have an even bigger advantage over Alpha: they have her daughter. Credits *Rick Grimes *Carl Grimes *Andrea Grimes *Maggie Greene *Michonne Hawthorne *Eugene Porter *Gabriel Stokes *Heath *Mikey *Paul Monroe *Harlan Carson *Brianna *Mark *Magna *Yumiko *Kelly *Connie *Annie *Marco *Carlos *Hershel Greene *Brandon Rose *Louie *Dante *Lydia *Morton Rose *Julia *Vincent *Alexandria residents *Hilltop residents *Kingdom residents *Oceanside residents *The Saviors Deaths *None Trivia *First appearance of Vincent. *This issue marks Heath's 50th appearance. References Category:Media and Merchandise